Memoirs of a Metal Woman
by ForeverChocolateRoses
Summary: Cessily 'Mercury' Kincaid reflects on her life pre-mutation, as a Mutant, the Hellions and New Mutants, her friends and enemies. Cessily's POV


**Memoirs of a Metal Woman**

**A/N: Hiya! ForeverChocolateRoses here with my newest FanFic 'Memoirs of a Metal Woman'. This is basically about Cessily Kincaid and her thoughts on her life, friends, mutation and how her powers have changed her life (personally, I think her powers are EPIC and everyone made a big deal out of it). Enjoy!**

**(I'm not sure when this is set [I don't read the comics, just read about them on the Internet] but it's a good bit after Decimation)**

_Mercury – a heavy white-silver liquid metal that is the only metal that is liquid at room temperature._

Mercury. That's me. My name is Cessily Kincaid and I am living metal. Okay, a little over-dramatic but when you're in a school full of mutants, individual powers don't stand out that much and the attention is nice. When it's not one of disgust.

As you may have guessed, I'm a mutant. Not one of the mutants that you see on TV with, like, two heads or was guacamole in a previous life. No, I'm one of the _real _mutants, the ones with powers and special abilities.

My powers manifested when I was sixteen. One minute you have skin and the next, its metal. I don't _think _that I'm actually made of metal. I know I'm not real mercury, despite the name, but I have all of its properties (except I'm not poisonous). Anyway, when my powers manifested, my parents were horrified. Their only daughter was a _mutant._ And nowadays, terrorists are more socially accepted that us.

My mutation caused my parents' divorce. It's pretty common; one parent blames the other for their kid being a mutant, one parent can't take the strain and leaves and so on. My parents still never got over my mutation; I was the family's dirty, little secret. As far as the neighbours knew, I was at a boarding school for the 'gifted' kids. Just a different kind of 'gifted' to what they thought.

I was the popular one at school. The preppy, cheerleader type; I miss it so much. I never appreciated how lucky I was to be able to walk out the door without angry glares or worse, threats, just for being! I can't help being a mutant, I can't control it. Believe me, if I could be a regular human again, I would.

After the mutation, I went to the 'Xavier Institute for Higher Learning' or as we call it, Mutant High. I was so weird when I first came here; I could walk around without people staring, I was even told that I shouldn't be ashamed of my gift, I should embrace it. In all honesty, my powers have got me out of some pretty tough situations... Just after they get me into them.

Not all powers are bad; the best ones are the ones you can hide, like TK or telepathy or even metal claws that came out of your hands (thought it makes getting on planes a total bitch).

I was at school for a while when Decimation happened; 98% of mutants everywhere lost their powers, I wasn't one of them. It was unfair; I was desperate to live a normal life, where someone like Dani Moonstar would love to have her powers back. So, that left 27 of us at Xavier's and 198 in the world.

I guess I'm lucky still. Most mutants don't make it this far; with so many Anti-Mutant protests and just basic racism; not to mention that we're nearly and extinct race now after Decimation and are being killed off like sitting ducks but I have made it this far and let's face it, Laura is one of my best friends and _no one _wants to mess with Wolverine's daughter/clone, especially when they have the same powers.

Well, that's about it. My life as a mutant. It may be a bit messed up, rethink that, _a lot _messed up but I have people who care about me and that's enough for now. Maybe someday mutants will be accepted into society. Who knows, I don't, however I _do _know that if I'm late for Ms. Frost's class, I am _so _screwed.

So, my name is Cessily Kincaid. And I am Mercury.

**A/N: What did you think? Reviews are really important to me and I would love it if you would review my story, whether you loved it, hated it or it made you want to gouge your eyes out¸ I appreciate it. Thanks for reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN IN ANY FORM! **


End file.
